


From the Perspective of Driver Kim

by Second_Best



Series: Mystic Messenger [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Chauffeur Loyalty, Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Heart-to-Heart, Light-Hearted, Marriage, Panic-induced-via-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Best/pseuds/Second_Best
Summary: The Life of Han Jumin, seen through the eyes of Driver Kim.--“Is this the reason the car smells like a bakery?” He lightly asked.“To answer your question this morning... This isbungeoppang,Mr. Han.” The chauffeur smiled.--





	1. Retired Racer

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write from the perspective of someone who has been in Jumin's life for a long time.  
> I believe Driver Kim is important enough, he was invited as a guest to the party and is mentioned a fair amount in the game as well!
> 
> It's good to be back. Please enjoy! <3

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter One:  
Retired Racer

\-- 

The man stood leaning against a brick wall, the sleeves of his undershirt rolled up over the shoulders as the afternoon sun burned the back of his neck.  
He palmed a hand over his spiked bangs as sweat trickled down his temples. 

In the distance, cicadas whined, bringing a flimsy breeze that gave little comfort.  
He gave his collar a jostle and sighed. 

“Here.” 

A bucket plunked at his feet, sending the water sloshing over his loafers.  
He raised his head, squinting as an older man stood in front of him. 

“What’s that look for, Mr. Kim?” The groundskeeper’s eyebrows lowered as he stared back.

“Nothing I meant, sir. Just the sun’s glare in my eyes.” The younger man quickly said.  
“Good.” The groundskeeper piped, eyeing the new guy and handing him a sponge.  
“Because we don’t take to attitude around here. I don’t care if you were a legendary speed-racer. You’re retired now... Might as well start on the Lincon.” He nodded towards the large garage, mustache twitching.  
“The black or the pine green, sir?” Mr. Kim asked, swivelling to look at the cars.  
“The black. Mr. Han is taking his wife and child out tonight. I want it spotless.” Came the gruff reply as the man walked off. 

“Yes, Mr. Lee.” Mr. Kim replied, taking the pail and making his way to the garage. 

\--

The afternoon sun spilled into the Han mansion, illuminating the mahogany floors in the foyer and touching at the tips of the doorway leading into the kitchen. 

A woman in her early 20’s sashayed along the marble-top counters.  
An expensive, floral sundress draped her curves perfectly as she made her way to the table with a tea cup in hand.  
“What about Cancún?”  
She tossed her rich, dark locks over one alabaster shoulder and folded her skirt into the seat.  
“The beachfront is lovely this time of year.” She finished, eyeing the older man next to her. 

“Honey, no, I don’t have time for Cancún.”  
The Chairman of C&R International didn’t look up from the papers in his hand as he spoke. 

Mrs. Han folded her arms and canted back into her seat with an exasperated roll of eyes.  
“Well, isn’t that surprising.” She snapped after a pause. 

The Chairman spared her a short glance before plucking the stack from the open briefcase next to him.  
“Unlike some of us who have lost interest in work, I’m only beginning to enjoy the benefits of mine.” He announced, taking a sip of coffee before setting the cup down with a clink. 

“How could you _say_ that.”  
The woman straightened in her seat, showing off a graceful neck of pearls. 

“‘ _Lost_ interest?’” Her beautiful gray eyes narrowed as she echoed. 

“It’s not true? As I recall, you had a prime-time music segment when I invited you for dinner that first night.” The President raised his eyebrows pointedly.  
“And when I married you, you were a rising star. Still might be, if you just. Kept. Singing.”  
He made a show of poking at the air with his Parkur pen, before returning to signing. 

“I’ll tell you what happened soon as I married you... I lost all my tv appearances and my manager!” The woman haughtily declared.  
“My god, honey. That is no fault of mine or this marriage.” The man’s voice rose as he tossed his papers back and looked at her.  
Her lips flattened as she wordlessly glared.  
“Don’t give me that face.” His voice threatened.  
“I gave you everything. All the branded clothes to attract new scouts, body sculpting procedures, your language classes and record producers in America and the UK, does all that mean _nothing_ to you-”

"Soon as I married you, my voice didn't seem to matter at all. I was so reckless, so young. Tossing away my future like some piece of trash when I had so much...” She muttered to the tea in front of her. 

“I’ve had quite enough.” The Chairman sighed, suddenly looking much older. 

“Regret was the last thing on my mind...” She continued, shaking her dark locks and staring at nothing. “But my god,” She gave a bitter laugh and waved with her perfectly manicured nails,  
“I was wrong.” 

“And so now you regret marrying me... I’m going to assume that’s your temper talking.” C&R’s president warned as his jaw ticked.  
“I have every right to be angry.” She discreetly hissed.  
He raised his bushy eyebrows as she leaned in.  
“You killed my career.” The singer nodded simply. 

“Oh, because you’re a married woman, you can’t sing?!” The Chairman’s voice rose incredulously.  
“That’s not why the deals stopped coming.” The woman shot back.  
“Then, pray tell, what is your excuse. I’ve grown sick of hearing this.” He demanded with a light slap to the table.

She pursed her rouge lips before her face caved and she looked up at the ceiling with a deep breath.

“I can’t get my youth back.” She finally blurted. “That’s it for me! I'm married to a businessman.”  
“Everyone grows old, they get other opportunities, they take them.” Mr. Han narrated with emphasis. 

The woman sat there, slowly deflating. 

“Yes, you’re right...” She helplessly shrugged.  
“Everyone gets old…”  
Her sombre gray eyes landed on him.  
“It just happened much faster for me.”

“Honey, please. Move past it. You’re still beautiful.” The Chairman patiently droned.  
“Oh, stop it. That doesn’t work anymore.” She mumbled, listlessly raising her teacup to sip.

“I have no time for this. Say what you want, do what you want. You’ve always been stubborn, from winning an argument down to the number of credit cards you want.” Mr. Han exhaled. 

“You know what, I _am_ going to Cancún!” The woman announced.  
“If you can’t spend time with me, I might as well enjoy myself.”

“I don’t like hearing you argue...” A young voice deftly cut in.  
Beside the married couple, sat a small boy wearing a white button-down and suspenders, the spitting image of the woman.  
He lowered his homework and calmly pushed his chair back.  
“Please, excuse me.” He said in a small, firm voice. 

The two adults looked in his direction, suddenly shrunken and placated.

“Jihyun wanted to meet at his garden, so I’ll be going now.”  
He slowly eased off the table and gave his parents short nods as he walked out. 

“Jumin…” The Chairman sighed.  
“I can come to work with you tomorrow, father.” The little boy didn’t look back.  
“We can talk then.” 

“Don’t be too long, little man. And, oh, tell that kid to wait till a woman turns 24 before he even mentions marriage.” The singer called out, saccharine sweet.  
“Jumin, please don’t listen to your mother.” The Chairman chased in a louder voice.

“Have you gone mad, woman? He’s a child! What is Jihyun’s father going to say.”  
“Well! -”  
He was barely out the front door before the arguing kicked off again. 

\--

Mr. Kim unwound his shoulders and arched his back towards the sky.  
He blinked up at the rolling clouds.  
In contrast to the day, the night smelled damp.  
It would have been great to take his car out for a drive if it hadn’t been scrapped.  
“Oh, Pong…” He sighed, mourning his beloved ride. 

He still remembered the sound of that gunning engine as he shifted gears, the fluid click of cylinders as the clutch bit down and sent his ride shooting forward.  
And then the car in front of him had lost control in a spinning whirl of tire-tracks and smoke.  
It had been quick. The crunch of metal and the slam of the dashboard against his arm. 

He shook the image away and sent the pregnant clouds another look. 

“I guess I’ll visit you at the junkyard.” He whispered.

The man turned around, dragging his sore legs back to the the driver’s shed.  
Once inside, he turned the latch on the door and set his cleaning pail down on one corner. 

“Hey!” A boom from the left made him visibly jump.  
He whirled around with startled eyes. 

“Wow, new guy. Relax.” A handsome youth sporting a military cut raised his hands.  
“Just thought to say I’m clocking out early tonight.” He grinned.  
The older man’s face cleared with realization. 

The Han family’s chauffeur.

“I may actually get a few drinks in before going home.”  
The younger boy winked as he hung his driver’s jacket on the rack. 

“Oh.” Mr. Kim tilted with a furrowed brow.  
“I thought Mr. Lee said the family was going out for dinner?”  
“Cancelled. Why am I not surprised.” The man rolled his eyes.  
“The things an impulsive marriage can do.”

“I’m… not sure how to respond to that....”  
Mr. Kim replaced the lid on his can of car wax and thumped till it popped in place.

“You’ll get used to me, it’s okay to let your guard down.” The chauffeur smiled. 

“I have to let it out somehow. People talk when they’re in a car, and when they argue they forget to be discreet.” He shrugged nonchalantly, turning to punch his time card and pluck up a shirt.

“It happens a lot nowadays, the arguing.” He continued, throwing on a powder blue polo.  
“She’ll probably take off in her car with her things again... Mrs. Han loves to drive up to that apartment the Chairman bought her, in the business district.” 

“I see.” Mr. Kim glanced at the younger man as he buttoned up.  
The driver certainly liked to talk. 

“Let me tell you, she’s much better at driving than the president. He makes a Mercedez Binz feel like a bucking bull ride. Why do you think I’m here.”  
… Maybe a bit too much. 

“Her car...” Mr. Kim echoed, brushing the thought aside, “Which one is that?”

The driver cringed.  
“Sorry, Mr. Kim. It’s the one you didn’t wash. The green Lincon.”  
“Ah, great. Well, I better get to cleaning.” The older man laughed, prying the lid from the can and looking around for the car shampoo.  
“At least the Chairman’s car doesn’t need cleaning anymore.” The driver sighed.

“Washing cars is relaxing, I don’t mind.” Mr. Kim smiled.  
“Huh.” The younger man gave him an amused stare.  
“Well, I better get out before they change their minds. I’ll pretend I don’t hear them calling and run a little.” He gave a cheeky tilt.  
“You know, it’s nice enough that we have jobs. It’s good to do them right. Think about that.”  
The older man slowly said, looking at the driver. 

He gave Mr. Kim a snort. 

“I do think about it. And I’ve realized some nights with these spoiled Gangnam folks are borderline abusive.” He uttered.  
“That’s no way for a young man to talk about his employer.” Mr. Kim shook his head.  
The man blinked at him and then gave a short laugh as he walked to the shed’s door.  
“Give it a few weeks, Mr. Kim. Trust me, the Chairman won’t let you sit for five minutes. He’s always got a list of places to be, demands to be met, and they work you to the bone-”  
He stopped mid-sentence. 

“... Master Han.” Came the strangled tone. 

Mr. Kim’s head appeared behind the man’s shoulder, eyes bulging.  
His mouth tightened expecting to see the Chairman’s raging face. 

Instead, his eyes dropped.  
A little boy stood at the dark entrance.  
Just a little taller than his own son, really. 

The two employees were quiet as the young heir folded his raincoat under one arm. 

“Good evening.” The child greeted evenly.  
“Evening, sir.” The driver hesitantly nodded, swallowing.  
Jumin looked up at his chauffeur, the expression on his face unreadable.  
And then he looked into the room, his gray eyes locking on Mr. Kim. 

“A lovely evening, sir.” The older man gave a full bow, looking morosely at his shoes.  
“Not quite so. The clouds look like it might rain.” He quietly answered, casting the shed window a disenchanted look. 

Despite the cool air, Mr. Kim saw a bead of sweat on the driver’s temple. 

The young heir’s eyes eased back to the older man.  
“Do you know how to drive, Mr. Kim?” Jumin asked after a pause.  
The man lowered his shoulders and set the can of car wax down.  
“Yes, sir. Driving is all I ever did.” Came the soft response.  
“So your previous job was as driver.” The boy asked, though it seemed more a statement.  
“Racing, sir. I… I raced cars.” Mr. Kim gave a small smile, hand subconsciously resting over the long scar that ran the length of one forearm. 

“... Interesting.”  
Jumin studied him for a moment, and then looked down at his raincoat. 

“Mr. Kim. Please drive me to Kim Jihyun’s house. It’s five blocks down. A white house with roman pillars. Have you seen it?”  
“I remember seeing it on the way up this hill, young master.” The older man nodded. 

“Oh, I can drive you, sir.” The younger chauffeur offered enthusiastically. 

“No, thank you.”  
Jumin didn’t spare him another glance. 

He gave the retired racer a vacant smile.  
“I want Driver Kim to take me.” 

\---


	2. Rika's Legacy

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter Two:  
Rika's Legacy

\-- 

 

July always brought the dampness of rain and the condensation from heated pavements.  
It was humid tonight.  
Despite the clear skies overhead, there was hardly a breeze.  
In the middle of the business district, the monolith buildings stifled the air while the dense crowds shared it.  
Traffic crawled, emanating even more heat. 

It was like being in a rice cooker.  
But after all these years, he’d gotten used to it. 

Driver Kim gingerly rolled up his mustard-colored sleeves, peering down at the steaming food cart in front of him.  
The female vendor placed three fish-shaped breads into the paper bag and handed it to him with a delighted bow.  
He smiled at her, forehead wrinkling beyond his receding hairline.  
“Thanks uncle-grampa.” She grinned. 

“Grampa?” He looked taken aback as he dabbed at his sweaty brow.  
“My hair hasn’t turned gray, has it?”

The girl candidly rolled her eyes and handed him his change.  
“Your gray hair suits you, don’t worry.”

“Last night I could have sworn it was still black,” He pondered.  
“And then I woke up, and my forehead was suddenly much bigger. Where’d it all go?”  
She laughed again as he sighed and stuffed his white gloves into one breast pocket.

“My cousin owns the small barbershop across the street. You can dye it back.”

The old man smiled, eyes crinkling. “Can the barbershop pull down my forehead too?”  
She howled, slapping a hand over her apron. “You’re so funny, gramps!”  
“Glad to know. I’ll see you soon.” Mr. Kim nodded. 

She waved as he walked back to the gleaming, black Maybech limousine parked on the corner. 

“Base to Racer, come-in.” A voice crackled into his earpiece.  
“This is Racer, go ahead.” Mr. Kim leaned into the wire as he inspected the fish-shaped bread.  
“We have eyes on Purple Heart, he’s on his way down to the lobby with 3 Blacks, over.”  
“Copy that. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” He replied.  
“Roger that, Racer.”

\--

Two bodyguards were already flagging the high-ceilinged entrance when the limousine rolled up. 

Driver Kim hit his hazard lights, parking beside the imposing steel archway framed with gleaming high glass.  
He scanned the forms of dwindling workers walking out of C&R’s lobby; eyes effortlessly landing on the familiar figure of his employer who was just parting ways with the general manager.  
A few business associates bowed in greeting as the young heir passed them by.  
Still more sent him curious, bright-eyed glances when he continued, undeterred, across the marble-floors.  
Two female employees said 'Good evening' in unison and got a distracted nod in return.  
They immediately pressed in on themselves, faces blooming in ever-darkening shades of pink as they scampered off with failing composure. 

The boy, as always, appeared undiscerning.  
No.  
Mr. Kim’s mouth tugged at the corner.  
His young master was no longer a boy. 

Fourteen years, a persistent growth spurt, and a monitored health regimen saw to that.  
The chauffeur watched Jumin veer towards the receiving area.  
A lithe form with broad shoulders in this week’s custom tailored suit, parting the workforce like the red sea, and looking impeccable for someone who had been to six different locations in one day. 

The bodyguard tailing him lowered to speak into his wire. 

“This is Black to Racer, he’s just signing for a package. It’ll only take a minute.”  
“Copy that.” Mr. Kim said into his receiver.  
The young woman at the receiving desk handed him a small box, bowing cordially as he took it with a nod and not so much as another glance in her direction.  
“When are we getting those full-color CCTVs in? Is the package pink again? Getting curious about those. Escorts coming your way, Racer.”

Driver Kim watched the tall man make his way to the entrance and down the steps.  
“Drop it, Base. Stay out of his business and you’ll stay in business. I have the Purple Heart, over and out.” The chauffeur answered, shaking his head.

Jumin slipped into the car and propped the green box beside him as a bodyguard closed the door with a bow.  
“Good evening, sir.” Mr. Kim peered at him from the rearview mirror.  
“Good evening.” Jumin distractedly greeted as he shrugged off his suit coat. 

The chauffeur waited until the heir had finished meticulously folding it, before he held up a brown paper bag. 

Jumin looked at it.  
“Is this the reason the car smells like a bakery?” He lightly asked.  
“To answer your question this morning... This is _bungeoppang_ , Mr. Han.” The chauffeur smiled. 

“Ah.” Jumin gingerly took the bag and peeked into it.  
“Yes, the president of Tiaranol Pharmaceuticals mentioned he was craving it during the meeting. It got me curious...” His voice trailed off. 

“- It doesn’t come with disposable cutlery or a recyclable plate.” Came the pointed observation. 

“No, sir. People use tissues or the paper bag itself.”  
“Interesting. I suppose that lowers direct operating expenses.” He mused.  
“Yes, street vendors often cut costs.” The chauffeur chuckled as he released the handbrake.  
“Father always said it was either Capital or Creativity.” The heir’s eyes lifted from the bag to the man’s reflection. 

“Where to, Mr. Han?” The chauffeur asked on cue. 

“Driver Kim.. do you remember the field we visited last Saturday?”

The man gave a nod as he thought back on it.  
“The field where you sat with Ms. Rika, sir.” 

He pulled the car out of the building and unto the main road. 

“Yes. According to Boogle Maps, there’s a cat cafe 800 meters from the field. Ideally, I’d like to meet Rika there in an hour.” Came the fluid baritone. 

“Oh.” The chauffeur straightened.  
“Then I’ll take the shortest route on GPS, sir. We should arrive on time if the traffic has dwindled.”

“Then as always, do your utmost… and _‘step on it._ ’” Jumin seemed to enjoy uttering the phrase.  
“Very good, sir.” Driver Kim upped his speed as they entered the highway. 

“Thank you.”  
The young director carefully eased a fried fishtail out of the bag.  
“Ah, right, as always with regards to these matters, I need full discretion that this trip not be mentioned.”  
He looked at the dribble of red bean paste with detached observation.  
“I’m sworn to secrecy as I always have been since you made me your driver, Mr. Han.”

“Yes…” Jumin smiled politely, looking up. “Of course.”

\--

They traveled along a winding upward hill. 

The taller buildings disappeared, replaced by apartment complexes and three-story homes.  
Eventually, the houses grew smaller, fewer and farther in between, until they were blanketed in the dark of a late night and the twinkle of city lights in the horizon.  
Jumin looked out with lowered eyebrows, studying the road as it narrowed into a tight one-and-a-half lane squeeze, the skirts only visible now because of the car’s bright headlights. 

“I’d like for us to take her home if needed...” He finally said, sitting back.  
“This is no place to walk at night. We know Jihyun never asks for favors, but I’m certain he’ll agree.”  
“Of course, sir.” Mr. Kim gave a nod as a small barn-shaped area strung in lights came into view.  
“I believe we’re already here.”  
“So we are. It’s quaint for a restaurant.” Came the glib observation. 

The car eased off the road, unto a shoulder with a small parking area with three slots.  
Jumin looked out at the glowing, cat-shaped acrylic sign and loosened his tie. 

‘Meowblends Cat Cafe.’  
It established decent branding and the play of words was amusing.  


“Driver Kim, I’ll be out in two hours. Please hang my coat and vest.”  
The heir set his mental timer and folded the tie neatly over the pile. 

-

It was 9pm when Jumin walked into the cafe with his wing-tipped loafers wearing a plain button-down and a pair of custom-fitted slacks that further established the length of his legs. 

A chime overhead tinkled as he neatly tucked the package under one arm and looked around, nodding to the part-timer behind the register. 

There was hardly a soul.  
Just a waif-looking boy with glasses working enthusiastically at his laptop, and a couple on one side too busy staring into each other’s eyes. 

This worked to the heir’s benefit. 

After a recent photoshoot with Economic Plus, he’d noticed more strangers meaninglessly approaching him.  
Dressing down, in this case, appearing with lesser pieces of a suit - also contributed to less attention.  
This was a good idea.  
Tonight, it was especially important to maintain a low profile. 

The cafe wasn’t quite chic or minimalist by his definition, but it was well-lit and endearing in its own rustic way.  
An accordion instrumental played faintly over worn speakers, generating an oddly welcoming atmosphere.  
It distinctly reminded him of the local shops he’d visited in Versailles.

Across one side, a plastic tree with tumbling vines stretched its branch over a wooden countertop and a cake display.  
Warm lights hung in dipping arches all across the ceiling, with trellises of fake foliage and a ridiculous amount of cat portraits surrounding the large chalkboard menu. 

His eyes swept the room before finally landing on a familiar sight.  
There, next to a corner with wooden shelves and a bricked wall, sat the girl he’d come to see. 

She perked as he wandered in, looking immaculate with his sleeves evenly-folded and blouse tucked at the waist.  
“Jumin-a! Come here.”  
Rika was wearing a grass-green chiffon dress with a high collar that accentuated the color of her eyes.  
Her grin was dazzling bright as she waved him over excitedly.

He gave a generous smile and walked up to her.

“Isn’t this place great? Look at these cute desserts! See how they’re all cat-themed?”  
Her blonde curls spilled over one shoulder as she held up the laminated menu. 

“How creative.” He eyed the selection before giving her a meaningful glance.  
“I apologize if you’ve been waiting long.” 

Rika watched her friend ease into the garden chair and cross his legs. 

“Oh stop, Mr. Formal. I’m just glad you decided to come even if V couldn’t make it.”  
She slipped one hand under her chin and gave him a lopsided smile.  
“His evening auctions have been getting so popular, he can hardly leave the gallery!”The girl exclaimed.  
Her emerald eyes glistened mirthfully, reflecting the lights in the room. 

“Yes.” The man gave her a passive look. “That’s why I’ve come.”  
“Not for the cats?” She gave a candid blink.  
“To some extent, of course. But it has more to do with V’s absence.”  
“V’s absence, meaning my lack of a companion?” Rika raised her flaxen brows.  
Jumin crossed his arms and gave a deliberate nod, his raven locks dipping boyishly over one eye.  
“You’re worried about me.” The girl looked amused.  
“Of course, that goes without saying. I’m also doing my best friend a favor.” His low voice stated.

“Just so you know, I don’t mind being alone.” She gave him a fond look.  
“You might say that. But right now, I dislike the idea.” 

The corporate heir pried his gaze away from her and looked out the window.  
“It’s extremely dark outside. I should talk to my father’s friend in the city district office about street lights, we’re attending a government-funded ball this weekend.”

“Oh, come on...” She flicked at his forearm.  
“Think of it this way. Without the lights, you see so many more stars! And the view to the city down there looks amazing… like you’re watching from a dark theatre. It’s charming.”

“At least ask either of us to take you up here, and to take you back down. We can enjoy the view together.”  
The statement ended in the man’s habitual sigh, often mistaken by many as a sign of impatience. But the head of the RFA saw right through him, as was usually the case. 

“I’m so lucky to have two adorable boys care so much for me.” She grinned, tapping at the table. 

The corporate heir cast her an all-too-serious look even as his cheeks began to take on a healthy color.  
“I mean it.” Came his firm murmur.  
Rika gave a small giggle and poked at the package. “And what’s that?”

“It’s a gift, for the mother cat.” He straightened, clearly glad to change the subject.  
“Not for me?” She teased lightly.  
The heir gave her a hollow blink, not knowing exactly what to say.  
“Should I have brought you a gift?” He carefully asked.  
The owlish look sent her into another fit of bubbling laughter as she shook her head.  
“I’m joking. You’re too much fun not to tease, Jumin. You make it so easy for me.”

The man’s eyelids dropped significantly and he looked down at the drinks list.  
“I would like a meow-ning blend.” He drawled after a pause, gently rotating the menu to her.  
“That’s nice to know. I’ll have a kitty-kat latte.” Rika gave a casual nod. 

“Where are the waiters?” 

The girl pressed her french tips to her lips and stifled a giggle.  
“Jumin,” She tilted patiently.  
“In places like this you have to walk up to the counter to order.”

“Ah.” The raven-haired boy gave her a rueful lift of mouth.  
He always learned something new every time he was with her. 

They got up and Rika laced her hands to the front of her form-fitting dress.  
Her bright eyes crinkled as they made their way to the cash register.  
“After we finish, we can go see the Persians in the cat room...” She piped.  
“And mother cat. She’s the prettiest Persian! Her litter will be born early January.”  
“... Persians are the white ones with long hair?” 

RFA’s party coordinator gasped.  
“Yes! Oh, Jumin. You’ll love them.”

They stepped up to the counter and each ordered their drinks. 

“I still don’t think I need a cat.” The man quietly said, pulling his wallet out and handing the counter girl his platinum card.  
“That’s right, you don’t...” Rika smiled up at him.  
The barista thanked him and handed back the plastic. 

“But it’s nice to give love... and get that love back.” 

He tucked his card into his wallet and realized she was looking at him.  
“This again.” The heir sighed.  
“C’mon. I want you to have at least that.” The blonde girl’s face softened.  
“Love from a cat.” The heir slowly confirmed, giving her a dull stare.  
“Not just a cat, Jumin.” Rika singsonged turning to walk back to their table. 

“A cat _I_ want to give you!” 

\---


	3. Between a Son and a Father

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter Three:  
Between a Son and a Father

\-- 

 

“It’s gone.”

Mr. Kim looked up from his half-bitten sandwich as the Chief of Security strode into the lunch room with two guards in tow.

“Have a look in the pantry, boys. Then lock it down.” The stern ex-military man ordered.  
The driver straightened in his chair as the security personnel jogged around, peeking at corners and gaps along the walls.  
He watched one of them lift the lid off a small wastebasket before shaking his head with a snort and dropping it.

“What’s going on?” Mr. Kim slowly ventured.  
He jumped as one of the men slapped the refrigerator behind him and promptly eyed the sides. 

The Chief of Security finally turned to him.  
“Mr. Han’s cat, the sneaky little speeder. Did you happen to see it?”

The chauffeur’s eyebrows lowered in confusion as he glanced at the others.  
“Elizabeth the 3rd? Is she missing?” He asked, turning back to the Chief.

“Yessir.” The veteran exhaled.  
“Thing shot right out of his penthouse a few minutes ago, bolted like it was nobody’s business.” 

“Are you sure?” Driver Kim’s eyes widened.  
“You know, we bought her a double-lock cage. It’s not easy to get out of that.”  
He stood up, wiping his hands with a flimsy piece of tissue. 

“Sure as sunrise. I was there, saw it happen with my own eyes. He let it out and was explaining to the RFA girl how to feed it. The door to his penthouse was wide open.”  
The Chief clicked his tongue.  
“I’m guessing once the cat saw that... Well.”  
The man’s shoulder pads lifted with a shrug.  
“Honestly, I don’t blame it. Those animals don’t fare well, being cooped up.”

“Negative on visual, sir.” A subordinate said, stepping up to them.  
The Chief gave a brusque snort.  
“Alright, move out. Scan the floorplan the way we talked about.” He waved them away.  
The security personnel gave the superior brief nods and jogged out of the room. 

“Well, we’re done here.” The man turned to Mr. Kim with hardened eyes.  
“Close any doors you see open because the top man wants the place on lockdown. Keep an eye out for that cat.”  
“Will do, sir.” The chauffeur gave a slow nod.  
“Alright,” The Chief said, extracting his walkie-talkie.  
“And… I suggest you plug in your earpiece because he might be needing you.”  
He said, antenna whipping in the air with emphasis. 

\--

Mr. Kim walked out of the pantry a few minutes later, taking extra care to glance around the steel hallways before shutting the doors.

Things always got worse before they were better.  
And in the past few days, things had certainly gotten a little more interesting, in a worse way. 

It started the night the young master had a dinner engagement with the Chairman and his new girlfriend.  
As in many times in the past, the endeavor was something the heir didn’t look forward to.  
And judging by the impenetrable look on his face, things weren’t any easier that night. 

Choi Glam was no stranger to the media.  
She was, after all, a reputable actress and on her way to becoming a household name at the prime of her life.  
Things seemed to be progressing quickly, and more seriously that the previous four or five… or six.  
Perhaps, seven.  
He had admittedly lost track. 

At this rate, if indeed the rumors were true, marriage was on the table for discussion. 

It became evident that night, that someone had already tipped off the gossip reporters.  
The lowest of the low, representing the most controversial parts of the press.  
They loitered in half-baked disguises, trying their best to look utterly disinterested despite sudden bug-eyed looks as Jumin’s Maybech pulled up to the entrance of the Hinton Hotel. 

“We’re here, sir.” The chauffeur said. “And it seems we have company...”

The heir remained silent, just as he had for a long period of time now.  
He continued staring into the lobby as he idly ran a finger over one cufflink and rubbed at the white sleeve.  
“Driver Kim…” He finally said, eyes drifting towards the velvet curtains of the french restaurant he was due to set foot in.  
“... Yes, sir?”

The gentle hum of the car’s engine and air-conditioning filled the pregnant pauses. 

There was a barely-audible breath as the heir unwound his legs and clasped his hands.  
And then his head dropped, raven strands slipping unbidden across his features. 

“Mr. Han?” The older man asked, slightly concerned as he straightened.

“Allow me to ask you a question. Between a son and a father’s happiness, which would you say comes first?” Came the quiet baritone.  
After a fairly silent trip, the query took the old man by surprise.  
It seemed, in place of talking aloud, the young man had been doing a lot of internal dialoguing to replace it.  
Mr. Kim could sense this was different, and rather serious. 

He turned in his leather seat to face the corporate heir, instead of the usual mirror two-waying.  
“That’s... certainly a loaded one.” The chauffeur remarked, forehead wrinkling. 

“I apologize, if it seems like a strange or compromising question...” Jumin managed.  
His face lifted, the light from outside spilling halfway down his features and bringing out the distinct arch of his fine nose.  
One visible iris studied him, tinged in a sterling glow. 

“When I’m at a loss, I find it good to gain insight from others. I hope you take no personal offense.” He finished eloquently.  
“Not at all, I’ll try my best to answer honestly, Mr. Han.” The chauffeur offered.  
“I appreciate that.” The heir gave a slow blink and looked away.  
The shadows engulfed his features. 

“So what do you think?” His mouth barely parted to ask. 

The older man leaned towards the partition and gave a short exhale. 

“Between a son and a father’s happiness? Well, I suppose because you both care for each other... No one is prioritized-” He began.  
“If I put my son’s happiness first, I trust he’ll think the same way and put my happiness first too.” The man finally concluded.  
“What if there were an obvious deprivation on one side?” Came the flat tone, slightly caustic.  
“Hopefully not...” The chauffeur gave his employer a candid look.  
“But it wouldn’t matter in my case.” His shoulders lifted helplessly.  
“Deprived or not, I’d still do anything for my son because I love him, sir.”

“... So you’d do anything to make him happy.” The heir’s eyes lifted, strangely despondent.  
“Yes.” Mr. Kim gave a confident bob. 

“Even if it means becoming uncomfortable or miserable…” Jumin stated more than asked.  
“Even if it implies that keeping appearances is more important than truth…” He continued, with a tinge of bitterness.  
“And even if it compromises your well-being or means your future will have to be bartered or sold with a check...”  
His voice dropped, as if something else had inched up his throat. 

Mr. Kim’s mouth dipped with a frown.  
“That’s…”  
How oddly specific. 

“Well, should such a situation exist, that is a terrible thing.” The driver murmured, suddenly feeling afraid.  
The silence bore a thick weight and with it the chauffeur began to comprehend the magnitude of the heir’s questions.  
Why was the man letting him know this?

Jumin’s gaze settled on his.  
The lights were dim, but they filled his irises with a grim luminosity as he leaned in.  
“That would be a high price to pay for another person’s happiness, don’t you think?” He quietly asked.  
Mr. Kim’s shoulders lowered helplessly and he swallowed.  
Jumin closed his eyes and sighed.  


“It seems I have a sudden headache.” He said.

The driver’s eyes lowered in understanding.  
“Mr. Han... if my son thinks I don’t value him enough, I’d want him to tell me how he truly feels, I’d be able to understand more and make better decisions.” He finally said.  
The meaning wasn’t lost on the younger man, who only gave him a considerable look and said nothing.  
There was a short beep and the trusted driver turned back to fiddle with his earpiece as the heir eased back into his seat. 

“Black to Racer, we’ve rid the entrance of the nosy watchers. We’re coming up on your right side. Heads-up to Purple Heart. Over.” Said a firm voice into the receiver.  
“Copy that.” Mr. Kim said, turning back to the young heir. 

“The media has been taken care of. They’re coming to escort you in, sir.” 

“Yes, to the infirmary?” Jumin plainly asked.  
Driver Kim knew the boy enough to detect a flat joke.  
“If you’re truly unwell, I will be waiting outside to take you home.” He firmly promised. 

The door opened and Jumin gave a humorless lift of mouth as he got out. 

\--

The next morning, the corporate heir brought large stacks of papers into the car and buried his nose in numerous documents between meetings.  
There was no follow-up conversation on the matter from the night before.  
Only clipped instructions and general discussions about coordination. 

It seemed Mr. Han worked hard enough to forget everything else.  
And perhaps, Mr. Kim concluded, that was the point of it.

The man was not one to drink wine in his car between business meetings.  
His indulgent sessions were most often reserved for after-office hours or late nights.  
But he’d finished half a bottle within the day, perhaps to extinguish anxiety he couldn’t divulge otherwise. 

It was a somewhat sorry sight, though it became apparent there was a silver lining.  
Peppered between the heir’s short business calls, he had received a particularly interesting one in the middle of the day.  
It seemed to bring the man a semblance of comfort, which was why the chauffeur had noticed it at all. 

The greetings were marked with a name that had only surfaced less than two weeks ago.  
And from the likes of the conversations, he gauged it to be a girl. _The_ girl. 

It became evident after repeated mentions of invitations, that the newcomer was a member of the RFA, an organization Driver Kim was fairly familiar with. 

In all his years of service to the Han Family, he’d shown unshakeable discretion, and a loyalty that outlasted generations of staff. He prided himself on his professionalism, and played his part nipping speculation and gossip at the bud.  
The young heir seldom requested that the partition in the limousine be brought up, and it had stayed that way for years. 

Not that it granted him a right to listen to the man’s conversations…  
But a few nights ago, as driver and employer made their way home, Jumin had candidly mentioned him to the girl he was chatting with on the phone for the first time. 

“I’m alone, in the car...” The heir tilted into the receiver.  
“No, well actually, I’m with Driver Kim.” He added, looking bright-eyed as he glanced into the rearview mirror at the man. 

Seeing a semblance of boyishness, the chauffeur was admittedly curious.  
Ever since the loss of his close friend Rika, the young master had retreated further into himself, appearing strangely hollow and disenchanted with everything but the cat she’d left him. 

There was a moving force Rika had given him, large and significant enough that he began to change. But too soon after, it departed along with her existence, and he had reverted back to being a mechanical husk. 

Mr. Kim seldom heard a laugh anymore.  
But now, the man had suddenly released a breath that formed the beginnings of one. 

“If you think that will work, you’re mistaken. Ah, it seems I’ve arrived already. This wasn’t bad at all.” He said into his mobile after another minute.  
Mr. Kim found himself studying the young man from his mirror until a bodyguard broke his reverie with a tap to the car door.  
The driver gave a nod as Jumin exited with a brisk shake of his coat and walked into his penthouse.

“This is Racer. Purple Heart is checked in.”  
“Black here, copy that. We have visual, Racer. Seems he’s in a good mood, congratulations. Have a great night. Over and out.”

The chauffeur smiled as he pulled away.  
Whoever it was seemed to be good for the young master. 

\---


	4. A Favor

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter Four:  
A Favor

\---

“There are 3 of them patrolling the 8th floor, and the Chief is with him now-”  
A voice echoed down the white hall, pulling Mr. Kim back from his thoughts. 

The chauffeur gave a sigh and briskly made his way through the basement corridor, glancing into the security room as he approached the exchange of voices. 

“We’ve gone over the CCTV footage three times now! That cat must be a master teleporter.”  
“Hold on.” Another voice interrupted as he caught Driver Kim’s eye.  
The bald man with an earpiece stepped out, barring the older man’s way.  
“Excuse me-” Mr. Kim began.  
“This floor needs to stay clear of house staff. Have you been opening doors?” The man eyed the driver from head to toe.  
The first man who spoke pushed his head out into the hall.  
He gave a groan and slapped his companion’s beefy arm as Mr. Kim stared at them.  
“That’s the Director’s personal chauffeur. Let him through, you idiot.” 

“Oh.”  
The recruit reddened and jerked aside with a nod.  
“He’s new.” The other man sighed. “Don’t take it personally, Mr. Kim.”  
“Sorry…” The bald man chased.  
“Oh, and you just missed Mr. Han. He went to the lobby with the Chief.”   
He gave a few enthusiastic nods that deduced his imposing form into that of a submissive child’s. 

“No problem, son. I hope you boys find her.”  
The driver called back, stepping past them and making his way towards the glass doors to the garage. 

“Well, he can just get another cat if we don’t.” The new recruit chortled, earning a slap to the nape as he sauntered back into the room. 

Mr. Kim shook his head as his headset bleeped. 

“Black to Racer, you copy?”  
“Loud and clear, what’s your location, over.” The chauffeur answered, not missing a beat.  
“Purple Heart with Chief Black on left-wing side exit. It’s not pretty.”  
“Pulling up to the curb in 5 minutes.” Mr. Kim replied, checking the doorway and sealing it before extracting his keys and hitting the auto unlock. 

“... Goodluck.” The bodyguard mumbled. “Over and out.”

\--

Driver Kim coasted to the side of the eight-story penthouse just as Jumin stalked out with the Chief of Security.  
The corporate heir had a phone pressed to his ear as he studied a clipboard in one hand.  
On his face was a look of mild aggravation as he soundlessly narrated, pointing to various things until the man beside him gave a firm nod and a bow. 

In his years of experience, Driver Kim knew it was a look that often came with clipped instructions and long silences.  
It was also a look that the media oddly preferred to publish alongside any scandal that involved him, as evidenced during the night of the dinner. 

Jumin turned to the Chief with a bare parting of lips; shortly after which, he ended his call and slipped onto the Maybech’s leather seat. 

“Where to, sir?” Mr. Kim softly asked. 

Jumin sat stiff as a board for all of five seconds.  
And then he closed his eyes and gave a sharp exhale as his composure dropped.  
All the irritation seemed to drain out of him, leaving the man spent as he set his leatherbound clipboard aside and pinched at the bridge of his nose.

“I… I don’t know. Let me think.” He said, voice crushed in an unusual tremor.  
“Take your time, sir.”  
“I don’t know about that. These priorities have to be laid out according to time-sensitivity as well. But the tv stations have their own schedules and there’s the matter of booking at proper blocks… Perhaps, print should suffice to cover a day.” 

There was a swelling urgency in his throat as he did his monologue. 

The chauffeur couldn’t recall the last time his employer didn’t know where to go.  
Nor could he recall the last time the man spoke idle thoughts aloud without purpose. 

“Suddenly, I’d like to be at many places all at once.” Jumin murmured.  
“Of course, we’ll tackle it one by one sir.” The driver replied quietly.

The corporate heir ran a hand over his side swept bangs.  
His dim eyes distractedly roamed the car’s interior until his stare met Mr. Kim’s. 

“Firstly, have you seen Elizabeth the 3rd, by any chance?”  
Long fingers absently trailed down his jaw with an anxious tap.

“No, I’m sorry sir. I never saw her.” Mr. Kim frowned.

“I see.” Jumin’s eyes lowered with a ghost of irritation.  
“This is very unlike her. I never thought this would happen.” Came his flat response.

It worried Driver Kim, how unsettled the man appeared to be.  
Seeing him beaten was rare.  
Oftentimes, a result of many nights of heavy workloads and days without sleep, usually followed by a rejected proposition at work - which was almost never his fault.  
Even then, Han Jumin was tenacious and knew his next move.  
Nothing like this. 

“After everything I’ve given to Elizabeth the 3rd. I refuse to believe...-” He straightened with a tone of disdain. 

“Cats can get excited, sir.”  
“This is not excitement.” He gave a dull scoff. 

Was his employer angry?  
It was difficult to tell with the man.  
It was like a lethal but stealthy simmering, efficiently contained with a foolproof lid and never allowed to bubble over.  
The secret was that the man always seemed to have control over the temperature knob.  
And through it all, he successfully got by with a practiced business smile that could throw off anyone’s focus. 

It had been a flawless mechanism.  
And for one reason or another, losing his cat had thrown a wrench in it. 

“Perhaps we can drive around the block to see if she’s just gone exploring.” Mr. Kim suggested.  
“She wouldn’t-” Jumin replied with almost insulted disbelief.  
“God, It’s just not like her to run out...” He looked up, with a slow shake of head.  
“Driver Kim, you’ve been with me on local trips. You know she’s never set foot on a concrete road. The sound of car horns terrify her. She dislikes dirt and getting her paws and fur messy. The only exploring she’s ever done has been enjoying the view of the cherry farm from a wagon. Or seeing a country’s desert from the suite balcony.”  
The man appeared utterly lost. 

Mr. Kim could almost see the multiple scenarios playing through the heir’s mind even as he refused to entertain them. 

“But it has been bothering me, that perhaps I never really knew her.” Jumin bitterly added.  
“I can’t really know her. She’s just a cat. I’ve been naive… to think she’d know anything more… How foolish...” The man’s voice dwindled with his last words. 

His composure eventually crumbled, as if he’d decided there was no point to keeping it.  
“I can’t believe this.” The man finally uttered, face pressed to his hands as he kneaded at his temples.  


“Mr. Han, let’s check the immediate streets around your home.” The chauffeur gently urged, turning his body around to address the boy more personally.  
“She was just here, so if she’s not in the building she couldn’t have gone far.”

“Yes, alright.” The heir nodded to himself, trying to regain bearing.  
“What am I doing right now? It’s a waste of time to mope about it. And she wouldn’t want to see me like this.”

The heir finally straightened with a slow intake of breath.  


Driver Kim nodded and pulled the car out to the road.  
“I agree, I’m not sure if cats know human expressions, but I’ve been told they sense sadness and disappointment, sir.”

“Hm, yes...” Jumin gave a depraved smile. “- But I wasn’t referring to Elizabeth the 3rd.”

The chauffeur gave his employer a few blinks through the rearview mirror.  
The heir looked away and closed his eyes.  
“One round or two, if possible… And then I will have to pick something up from the office. See to it that Assistant Kang speak with you.” 

“Yes, sir.” Mr. Kim’s beady eyes jerked back to the road. 

“And, Driver Kim…”  
“Yes, Mr. Han?”  
“RFA’s Party coordinator... Thank you for bringing her here safely.”  
“Of course. She’s nothing but lovely, sir.”

“... Yes.” Came the short reply after a small pause. 

The car slowly pulled away from the curb and turned down the first street. 

From the corner of the mirror, Mr. Kim thought he saw the beginnings of a rosy flush as the man looked out at the sides of the road. 

_Bringing that girl, well…_

\--

“It’s a good idea. Thank you, Lu-ci-e-” 

Driver Kim squinted as he heard an interruption in the feed, causing the Chief Assistant’s voice to flicker.  
He pressed the phone closer to his ear and waited.  
“Hello? Driver Kim?” Came the young girl’s slightly weary voice. “Sorry about that.”

“Ms. Kang.” He greeted, shifting the mobile as he shuffled out from the breakroom.  
“I suppose Mr. Han hasn’t informed you of any trips to the office today?” Jaehee’s voice slowly prodded.  
“No, ma’am, unfortunately.”  
He thought he heard a small, humorless laugh. 

“Alright… then...” The girl distractedly pondered, seemingly between decisions. 

“Is there anything I can do?” The driver meaningfully asked.  
There was a minimal pause on the line.  
“Yes.” The familiar velvet voice finally stated.  
“I’d like you to pull up to the entrance of the C&R Building in an hour. There will be a girl from the RFA waiting at the lobby with the Chief of Security...” She said, voice trailing off.  
“You have never seen her in person, but I trust this is the right thing to do.”  
The Chief Assistant seemed to be assuring herself more than him. 

“I see, and where should I take her, ma’am?” 

“I’d like you to bring this girl to Mr. Han’s penthouse right away.” Jaehee exhaled. 

\--


	5. You're Different

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter Five:  
You're Different

 

\--

It was late in the afternoon when the chauffeur cruised unto C&R’s entrance ramp.  
He pulled the car into the VIP space saved just for the Director.  
From here, the man was getting an excellent view through the high glass windows and steel foundation in the lobby.  
There were only a handful of people walking around, and all seemingly preoccupied or on their way to important places. 

To be honest, Mr. Kim didn’t quite know who to expect.  
Nonetheless as an extension of C&R, it was good to be professional and prepared. 

The driver thumbed the hazard, turning to inspect the empty vehicle for anything out of the ordinary he’d missed.  
The car was immaculate, the way he always maintained it to be.  
If this girl were someone of high-class _chaebol_ society, or simply an obsessive nitpicker; he would have been proud to say the Mercedez-Maybech was an exceptional ride by any standard. 

“Base to Racer.” A voice into his earpiece cracked. 

He swivelled around and settled back in his seat, thumbing at the audio-enable on his wire.  
“This is Racer, standing by at the main entrance.” Mr. Kim responded. 

“This is Base. Visual on the girl with one Black. She’s making her way out of the reception area and on to your ramp, standby.”  
“Black here.” A lower voice intercepted.  
“We’re at the north entrance approaching vehicle, standby.”

The driver gave his side-mirror a glance, immediately seeing a petite woman, hurriedly making her way towards the limousine with the Head of Security flanking her side.  
“I got her.” The chauffeur answered into his earpiece, giving the hand brake a jerk.

“This is Base. Haven’t seen this in a while. Not... quite what I expected!” The voice cackled.  
“Stop it. Over and out.” Driver Kim sighed.

“Driver Kim?” Came a small voice.  
The man quickly dropped his wire from his lip.  
A meek-looking face peered at him through the partially rolled-down window.  
“Oh, hello.” Driver Kim dutifully greeted, opening his car door and stepping out with a low bow.

The wind tousled the young girl’s chestnut brown hair as she gave him an equally respectful bow before giving him a grateful smile.

RFA’s new party coordinator wore a loose, ivory chiffon button-down and beige slacks.  
A knapsack bag hung haphazardly over one shoulder and not a single piece of jewelry adorned her as she pushed her hair back from the shell of an ear with one dainty hand.  
“How are you, miss.”  
“Oh, I’m great!” She sung.  
Her complexion was fair and her skin, fine like porcelain.  
The girl wore no make-up, save for a touch of cherry lip tint.  
And perhaps she knew... she didn’t really need it.

Despite her seeming faintly out of sorts, her aura was radiant. 

“Sorry, I’m… a little out of breath. I was made to sign forms in two different floors for proper identification and for Jaehee’s records. I wish I could have met her.” She gave a flustered laugh.

It quickly became apparent that she might not have had the time to prepare properly.  
Perhaps this was more serious and urgent than the chauffeur realized. 

“Please don’t apologize. It’s lovely to meet you.” Mr. Kim assured. 

“Yes, and you!” Her voice chimed as she casually threw an arm out.  
“Finally, a face to a name.”  
The girl gave him a larger smile, bringing out a charming dimple that accentuated her doe-eyes. 

She was pretty, yes. Certainly more ordinary than he expected, and certainly a far cry from other women invited to meet with the corporate heir, who clearly spent hours on their appearance beforehand...  
The man gave himself a mental kick for being too judgemental, and perhaps a bit protective of his young master. 

“Thanks for coming to pick me up on such short notice.”  
Her gentle voice was like bright crystal, melodious in tone and pleasing to the ears.  
It was perhaps, her most outstanding quality. 

“It’s no problem, miss.” He nodded, finding himself taking a liking to it.  
“I should hope not!” She breezily replied with an apologetic grin.  
“Shall we?” Mr. Kim smiled back politely. 

The Head of Security opened the door to the limousine and gestured for her to enter.  
“Have a safe trip, ma’am.” He gave a firm nod as she slipped in.  
“Thank you so much, Wonhee. Have a good day.” The girl replied with a sincere bow back.  
“You too, ma’am.” Wonhee couldn’t help smiling back. 

The door closed and she wrung her hands over her lap, gazing around the interior of the car with an unsuppressed, almost comical look of fascination. 

“Oh, gosh.” The girl mumbled to herself, before expelling a nervous breath.  
“Say again?” Mr. Kim asked, pulling back his earpiece as he entered the car and closed the door.  
“Oh, no it’s nothing…” Her eyes distractedly jerked to his.  
“This is a beautiful car. I’ve never been in one so spacious, and... I’m sinking in these cushions.” She exhaled a laugh as she leaned back.  
The man turned around and pointed to her left. “There’s the lever for the leg-rest if you’d like to get more comfortable. No pulling required, it comes up automatically. Ah, and please buckle up.”

“Are the seatbelts automatic too?” The girl fumbled around.  
“Oh, thank god, they’re normal. Okay, I can do these.” Came the anxious lilt.  
The driver found himself laughing aloud and she soon joined him, slightly embarrassed. 

They steered out of the compound and unto Cherry Street. 

While the chauffeur concentrated on winding through slower cars, she studied the stitched beige and cream interior, eyes flitting from the panels of a sunroof above her, and down to the large arm rest dividing her chair from the one beside it. 

There was nothing in the car that indicated Jumin had ever been there. 

Only…  
Her nose lifted and she sniffed.  
Yes, there was the distinct smell of lamination, pvc, leather and other elements she knew gave a vehicle that ‘new car’ scent.  
But there was also something around her immediate vicinity.  
Being an avid perfume enthusiast, she quickly picked up an essence of notes. 

A faint, but lingering scent like rich cedar, the citrus burn of whisky and bright amber wrapped in, perhaps, oakmoss and musk.  
A heated, almost pheromonal male fragrance that made her chest tighten.  
… Is this Jumin’s smell? 

She swallowed her hiking pulse, growing warm even as she found herself burying deeper into the plump leather.  
Maybe it was just seat cleaner.  
God, that must be really, really expensive cleaner. 

… This wasn’t the time to think about it.

“This is Mr. Han’s favorite car.” The chauffeur gave a knowing smile, almost as if on cue.  
“Oh!” She straightened, gathering her thoughts. 

“I can see why. The design is ergonomic and well-planned. It’s luxurious, but high-grade and durable… He must think it’s convenient and comfortable at the same time.” The girl mused before blinking noticeably brown eyes at him.

“Oh.. Driver Kim, how is he?” Her voice gentled with concern. 

“Well, you’ll have to see for yourself. If you don’t mind, we’re traveling fast to make up for the piling traffic…” The driver said as he steered the car away from the business district and over to the highway.

“I… guess he’s a little unsettled and needs someone to talk to.” The girl vaguely provided.  
“Sounds about right, Miss. And we’re about to take the lane with a higher speed limit, hang tight.” Mr. Kim cautioned, steering to the right side of the multi-lane highway. 

“Oh, I’m no stranger to speed. If you want a stronger stomach, the taxis around Hongdae make for good training.” She brushed at her bangs with a delicate laugh. 

The man gave a chuckle at that.  
“I happen to know the area well, and I have to agree.”

-

They kept up with general pleasantries about food, politics and vacation spots. 

The man found it almost endearing, the way this girl hadn’t asked a single thing about his employer.  
It was a far cry from the other women who had attempted to extract obscene bits of information about the heir’s private matters, all within ten minutes of getting into the car. 

The atmosphere was effortlessly light, and he observed the girl to be casual but well-mannered, and good-natured, as well as intelligent.  
What made her all the more pleasing, was that she seemed to be genuine. 

In no time, they had come off the service road and entered a spacious neighborhood. 

The car tilted at a climb, winding its way past a church and a large park with a complete jungle gym. Aged maple trees arched like a canopy amidst a pepper of smaller bushes and pines.  
The apartment buildings looked aristocratic and exclusive.  
Some built with red brick or brown stone and chiseled with victorian architecture, others with high glass windows and post-modern monochromatic design. 

Mr. Kim mumbled something short and clipped into his earpiece, and without warning, they slowed in front of a building with corporate minimalist architecture.  
It stood starkly white, a little higher than the others in the vicinity; with large, gleaming steel pillars that flagged the entrance.

The girl stared inside, seeing the bustling activity of high-end shoppers and french boutiques.  
After making a right, they got to a carpark entryway where a man in a suit stood, hands to front.  
He lifted the barricade with a wave and the car made a gradual dip into a basement. 

“Alright, we’re here, miss. Someone will come to escort you up to the 8th floor through the private entrance”  
“Yes. Okay...”  
The girl watched him pull into a spacious slot past a few other high-luxury vehicles. 

“I’m so nervous I think my heart is gonna jump out of my chest.” She whispered.

The driver looked at her doe-eyes through the rearview mirror and smiled.  
“Mr. Han is a good man. He might seem a little guarded. In his position, it’s difficult not to be. But I have a feeling you’ll do just fine.”

“You think so?” She pressed a hand to her chest and gave him an uneasy smile. 

“Yes,” The chauffeur chuckled, as a bodyguard approached.  
“Because you’re different.” He winked. 

\--


	6. The Three in the Night

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter Six:  
The Three in the Night

 

\--

“Oh _bonne mère_... They have found her!” Came a thick exclamation. 

Mr. Kim closed his locker and looked at the young frenchman standing behind him.  
“What?” The driver blinked. 

“The poor Elizabeth, she is found!” The man declared in badly-accented korean.  
_Poor Elizabeth?_  
“What?!” The Driver repeated with widening eyes.  
The mundane posture he’d been donning in recent days suddenly ceased as he untangled his arms and gave the kitchen employee a stricken look.  
“Is it true?” He blurted, fearing the worst.

“ _Oui_!” The french sous chef stood there with large eyes and a mutton-stained apron, bobbing his head assertively.  
“I know this...eh, because…” He struggled to begin, rifling through his slim vocabulary.  
“I am told to make the salmon dinner which is only for her… Strange, yes? I say, non-non they cannot eat this, even if they are dearly missing this cat. It is animal food with the protein and- eh, you know, these things…” He gestured dismally and pulled his locker open, reaching in for a fresh apron.  
“And then _le Chef de Cuisine_ , he is not patient and he say to me - Ouh, Jean-Pierre, please, you _imbécile_ , the cat is brought back by this friend with the blue hair… Don’t you have the ears?”  
“Ears, what ears?” The color drained out of the chauffeur’s face.  
The sous chef stared at him, and then tapped his hands to his own ears. “I mean this ears! To hear this news. The cat is alive with Monsieur Han-”  
“Alive!” The chauffeur perked in echo. 

“ _Oui_. And hungry… so now, Jean-Pierre will feed it.”  
He gave the apron a good flap and laced it on as he nodded at the driver. 

\--

Elizabeth the 3rd moseyed along the floor, tail flicking high in the air, appearing almost like a smudged cloud in an impressionist painting. 

V raised his face from the cat to look into the living area.  
The two forms filled his vision, their silhouettes lingering at close proximity as they watched the long lost pet wind along their legs. 

The photographer avidly observed them, keeping a hushed distance as the two talked. 

The taller figure in black leaned in saying something discreet, earning a quiet laugh from the smaller form before she dipped to her knees and reached out for the cat.  
… She reminded him almost too much of the one most important to him.

Looking around now, every waking moment was painted like a fading dream.  
The lights swam in frosted fragments above them, a little too bright for his comfort. 

“Yoosung really wasn’t happy about it, was he, V?”

RFA’s new party coordinator craned her neck towards him, engaging him into the conversation. Her face was nothing more than a pale blur with a distinctly large pair of brown eyes and upturned lips the shade of cherries.  
He was compelled to smile in return.  
“No, I don’t think he appreciated what she did to his Hall Smith bag.” He chuckled.  
She laughed as her loose locks fell over one shoulder. 

Her hair was a different shade, chestnut and rich like the color of crystal maple.  
But there were certain things about her that stirred bittersweet feelings in him.  
Things that could have been, and things that he felt were now slipping away from him. 

… He shouldn’t be thinking these things at all. 

V turned away to focus on the only other interesting thing. 

Elizabeth the 3rd had left the girl’s arms and climbed up her cat tree. She sat elegantly at a platform, batting at shimmering orbs that were most likely made of swalkovski crystal. 

The tall, dark form approached him, breaking his reverie.  
“I’ve called the Chief of Security to escort her back to C&R’s building.” Came the sweeping tone. 

V angled, giving his best friend a small smile.  
His eyes closed behind his tinted glasses and he gave a nod.  
“She does need to get back to finalize everything.” The photographer said, moving his cane in front of him. 

“Oh gosh V, you have cat hair all over your front…” The shorter form stepped up to him, pushing a hand out before deciding against it and pressing it to her cheek instead.  
“It’s…” She pointed hesitantly. 

“I doubt he sees it.” The heir said in a low voice.  
Jumin moved away to pluck a lint roller from one of the shelves before approaching the mint-haired man.  
“Stay still.” He sighed, beginning to run the sticky cylinder over his front with mastered, downward strokes. 

V gave a short laugh and raised his arms. 

“How kind of the Director to give me a deluxe clean.” He subtly teased.  
Jumin narrowed his eyes from under the spill of raven bangs as he worked.  
“Seeing as you’ve been a horrible friend, V, consider this a privilege.” Came the flat drop. 

The girl watched the heir with a twitching grin.  
“You’re doing a great job, Jumin.”  
“Of being a good friend? … Of course.” The heir said, as if it were the most obvious thing.  
“I think... she means the cleaning.” V laughed.  
“Jumin’s joking…” The girl glanced up and lightly rolled her eyes, “He knows what I meant.”  
“She’s not wrong.” Jumin’s mouth quirked. 

“Wow,” V lowered his arms in amusement as the heir meticulously eyed his jacket and stepped away.  
“You really are great together.” The photographer mused. 

“I did say it in the messenger…” Jumin set the roller aside.  
“She understands me better than anyone ever has.”

V gave a smile that almost appeared melancholic.  
“I am very happy for you both. Now I have nothing to worry about.” Came his sincere murmur. 

The heir gazed into his best friend’s cloudy eyes before looking down.  
“That doesn’t sound completely honest, V. You’re still worried about a lot of things.” His tone dropped.  
“Jumin…” His best friend sighed.  
“Yes, we can talk more in the car tomorrow…” The man said, shifting on cue.  
“- since I’ll be taking you to the party.”  
“Oh, really. Will you.” V’s eyebrows rose.  
“At least allow me that.” Jumin stifled the heaviness in his chest as he straightened. 

“But for now, can you give me a moment with our party coordinator?” His voice lingered.

The photographer smiled and, after a pause, turned to walk off with a tap of his cane.  
“I’ll be outside.” He stated.

\--


	7. What Have You Done

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter Seven:  
What Have You Done

\--

The girl’s forehead wrinkled with concern as she watched the heavy oak door of the suite fall shut with a tri-tone bleep.  
Jumin’s best friend certainly wasn’t what she was expecting.  
The man she was dating had a lot of explaining to do. 

The girl looked back, only to notice Jumin’s gray eyes already on her.  
He graciously removed his stare, cheeks beginning to color against the pale complexion.

“I don’t want you to go...” The man helplessly said after a moment’s pause.  
Regardless of the statement, his tone seemed to relinquish further control.  
It felt as if he’d simply said it in a moment of honesty, before handing her the reins.  
The girl gave a pained smile. “I know.”

“And… I’m worried about V.” He whispered, solemnly eyeing his cat.  
The girl’s gaze softened.  
“I know.” She repeated. “So am I.”

The rigidity left his shoulders, leaving him vulnerable as he cast her an earnest look. 

In the days she’d stayed with him, it became clear that he was a complicated character.  
Obviously, the man was stubborn to a fault, claiming control over as much of a situation and the people involving it as he thought was essential.  
He was firmly decisive, and projected unbending resilience. 

But, underneath it all, Jumin was hiding a glorious mess.  
A distressing ball of worries which she’d caught a hold of and began patiently untangling with him.  
Maybe it was the relief of having them sorted.  
Suddenly, she became the most essential thing. 

He latched on enough that it hurt her, robbed a kiss from her and trapped her, but she was already beginning to love him.  
He lined up his worries and presented them to her as they lay in bed staring at the blue-lit ceiling. And she realized that his thoughts were incredibly deep, like a complicated chess game with different strategies for every outcome.  
He was intelligent, but his emotional growth fell behind, disregarded. 

He touched her like he was afraid she would slip away, and when the fear began to dominate him, he took desperately without permission.  
It was wrong, and she made sure to let him know. 

Jumin was finally learning.  
And she was discovering just how quick the man picked up, much like he did with all forms of knowledge. 

“I have to go soon.” She piped, looking up at him. 

For the second time that night, Jumin felt his heart drop.  
It was uncomfortable, and maybe even considerably painful.  
Was it laughable that he was so profoundly affected?

He reached out; long fingers trailing along her knuckles until they circled around her comparably small wrists with a tempered touch.  
She really was petite, the heir thought.  
Built lean and pliant, but resilient.  
A strong heart, demure in manner, genuine in her openness and beautiful in her simplicity. 

More and more, he loved her. 

The heir ran one thumb over the track of a blue vein in idle observation, gradually taking one palm and pressing it to his cheek with a sigh.  
“I want you to eat more.” The man decidedly said.  
“All of a sudden...” She laughed, just a little breathless as his raven strands brushed along the gaps of her fingers.  
Her pulse was beginning to pick up, and she swallowed, looking down at the twin peaks of his collarbones trying valiantly to control it. 

“You didn’t eat much over dinner.” He lightly said. 

The shadows slipped between them as he closed the gap.  
Her chest tightened in response to that, growing acutely aware of the change that came with his ever imposing presence.  
When he was close enough, she began to feel the heat coming off him, permeating the space they were sharing.  
And then, there was the scent of him.  
Something she’d loved since the car trip, and something she soon grew quite familiar with.  
It lingered subtle but distinct between them.

Dark wood and polished leather.  
Musk and citrus wine.  
It was uniquely his because of a specific regimen, and it was wonderful. 

She wished she had a bar of soap to take back, in all honesty.  
Instead he gave her plenty of floral and fruity options from the guest bathroom. 

The man’s gray eyes caught the light from the foyer, a tempered gaze admiring her features.  
He stood so close she could see onyx trenches in his irises she’d never noticed.  
And though it was mildly embarrassing, she liked the way he watched her; like there was nothing else worth seeing and he was taking his leisurely time to learn.

“I’ll have them pack food for you to take back to Rika’s apartment.” Came the unique cadence of his voice.  
“Okay.” She managed a nod.  
“You’ll have a second dinner, and you’ll think of me…”  
“I’ll think of you over breakfast tomorrow too.” She goaded, unable to look away.  
“Good…”  
He pulled her closer, eyeing the tips of her thick eyelashes as her face warmed.  
“Will you give me one last thing before I let you go?” 

Somehow, she already knew.  
The girl studied the sharp dip of his jaw, gathering her composure before sending him an almost sheepish look.  
“Of course...”  
“Then you know what it is. I don’t have to ask out loud, do I?” He murmured.  
“Not if you ask with your body.” The girl bit out as she gave a crooked smile.  
“... You remembered what I said.” The heir gave a rich chuckle as his eyelids lowered.  
She gave a wordless nod as he pressed his nose to her temple.  
“Then, by all means...” He lingered at her cheek, a faint breath caressing the shell of her ear.  
“... I’m asking.” Came the low whisper. 

She easily caved at that, winding her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his with a small hitch of breath.  
For a moment, there was a thrill that spiked through his nape and down his torso.  
Something new and different, that sprung from the idea she had initiated the move with such confidence. His heart hummed, delighting in her willingness.  
Her mouth was incredibly soft and warm; the feel and taste of her just as Jumin vividly remembered. 

The heir tilted, trailing lower until their mouths pliantly came together again, a perfect fit.  
And slowly he kissed her back, nudging with clumsy fervor at first. And then allowing a bit of indulgence, as he gently took to her fleshy pout with a venturing taste.

She made a small sound hardly distinguishable from a mewl and it took every bit of control he had to pull away from her with a harsh breath.  
He buried his nose in her neck and gathered her in a tight embrace, pulse fluttering as she nuzzled against him.

“You’re too much, I can hardly stand it.” He complained into her skin.  
She released a sound between a groan and a laugh as she pulled away.  
“Good to know it’s not just me. Alright, I’m leaving…”  
Jumin held on to her arm for another moment before finally letting her go.  
“Be safe, and log in to the messenger when you get back.” He finally murmured.  
The girl pulled away with a nod and glistening eyes. “I promise I will, Jumin.”

The heir begrudgingly brought her to the door.  
After dictating final instructions to the bodyguards and briefing them on the food to be brought into the car, he turned to give V one last look.

“Good night, my dear friend.” The man gave a knowing grin.  
“I’m trusting you with her. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jumin gave a tight smile in return.  
“I’ll be here.” The photographer assured him. 

And then the girl was hearing the sound of an echoing bolt and the tri-tone bleep she’d become quite familiar with.  
She imagined the man behind the door, pressing his hands to the oak panelling with a sigh before venturing back into the living room to mend his relationship with his beloved cat. 

She realized belatedly, that she was finally free.  
A combination of relief, dull sadness and a newfound excitement all rolled into one, swept through her.  
In a sense, she knew Jumin was feeling exactly the same. 

-

“What have you done to him?” V jokingly murmured as they waited at the elevator.  
“He’s a completely different man.”

The girl turned to him with a curling smile.  
“It’s revolutionary therapy. Unfortunately, I don’t offer it to anyone else. But I do give good advice, for free.”

The man lowered his head with a laugh. 

\---


	8. My Chauffeur

**From the Perspective of Driver Kim**

Chapter Eight:

My Chauffeur

 

\--

It was a rough week after the charity party had wrapped up and left South Korea buzzing. 

In exchange for leaving C&R’s vicinity alone, the Chairman and his son decided on a two-day press conference to address all issues pertaining to Choi Sarah and Glam, as well as RFA and its new party coordinator. 

Driver Kim kept himself updated by watching the nightly news.  
Until, eventually, the issue began to die down as a whole and things returned with a semblance of normalcy.

In a vibrantly-lit street similar to Myeong-dong, the chauffeur threaded his way through the colorful stalls and lines of chatting pedestrians. He craned his neck, scanning the different varieties of street food, until his eyes landed on just the kind he’d been searching for.  
He made his way past the throngs of salary men and exuberant youth, letting the current of foot traffic carry him to the space in front of her cart. 

“Oh! Uncle-grampa.” The familiar female vendor greeted with hoarse enthusiasm as she clapped her plastic gloves together in glee.  
“How many pieces of Goldfish bread do we want tonight?” Came the bright query.

Driver Kim chuckled and gave a small shake.  
“No goldfish for this old man tonight, Juna. I’d like some _chappsaltteok_ to match my hair instead.” He added, keeping the running joke.  
“Gramps, you know that discount offer at the barbershop is still open!”  
She raised her eyebrows.  
“I’m not kidding, you should go.”

“Maybe after tomorrow…” Mr. Kim nodded with emphasis, handing her the exact amount.  
“My boss has decided to go on a short vacation overseas with his fiancée.”  
“Oh? Well, sounds like you finally get a break too.” She grinned, plucking up her tongs and a cardboard tray box.  
“Congratulations!”  
“To me or to them?” The driver jested.  
“Is the marriage soon?” The vendor blinked, pushing the tray into a plastic bag and giving it an expert twist.  
“Sure feels like it.” He sighed, suddenly feeling very old indeed. “Time really flies.”  
“Well… Here’s an extra piece, then.” The girl gave him a sage look.  
“Eight is a good number. For luck.” She handed him the bag and gave his knuckles a firm pat.  
Driver Kim smiled. 

They waved and he promptly turned to head back to his car. 

\--

A gust of wind rustled the green maples lining C&R International’s high-rise as bustling employees flocked out of the doors, dragging their IDs past the automated gates.  
Driver Kim pulled up with the Maybech just as the heir breezed through the doors with his usual able-bodied security. 

“Ah, love…” A voice crackled into the chauffeur’s earpiece.  
‘Purple Heart in good spirits. Look at that _smile_! That kick in his step...” Came the running commentary. 

One of the bodyguards connected to the transmission feed twitched with a flare of nostrils.  
The other cleared his throat and opened the door, making up for his agitated state with a grandiose bow.  


“Base, don’t be surprised if you don’t have a desk tomorrow. I have the Purple Heart. Over and out.” Driver Kim rubbed at his face.  
“Haha, have a good night, Racer. Over and out.” Base replied. 

Jumin slid into the car, and then eased forward, leaning over the limousine partition. 

“Do you have it?” His voice subtly rose.  
“Yes, Mr. Han. _Chappsaltteok,_ freshly-steamed might I add.”  
Driver Kim raised the bag and dangled it. 

The young heir gave it a once over before finally taking it from the man’s hook-finger and slipping back into his seat with a debonair cross of legs.  
“It seems they're easy to find. She wouldn’t stop talking about these. Now I have to know how they taste.” He announced. 

“Part of your new duty as a doting fiance, I suppose?” The chauffeur chuckled.  
“Yes. Unfortunately, it appears she’s working late to make her turnover smoother for the new hire. I would have wanted to bring her some.”  
Jumin’s gaze rose from the bag to the rearview mirror. 

“Where to, sir?” The chauffeur smiled, perceptive as usual.  
“Driver Kim… Do you remember the last jewelry store we visited over the weekend?”  
The heir asked, idly patting the bag as he observed a group of employees casually walk by. 

“Yes, sir. Duffany & Co. in the Galleria East on Gangnam-gu.” The driver slowly answered.  
“That’s right...” Jumin’s mouth gave a delicate lift.  
“She doesn’t insist on much jewelry… But they do have a good selection of diamond rings.”  
The statement lingered as the heir gave a meaningful blink. 

The chauffeur eyed him keenly from the mirror.  
“Yes, you were particularly fond of the ‘eternity’ set.” He quipped. 

The man was beginning to feel a tingle in the air.  
Perhaps it was the thought of knowing there was a large piece of news just waiting to be said.  
Mr. Kim sucked in a breath and waited. 

“It was stunning…” Jumin casually began, “- but I prefer something custom-made. Can you make it there before 10pm?”  
The chauffeur’s insides sank.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Han…” The old man frowned and turned around to personally face him.  
“But I think the store is already closed.” 

Jumin looked at him, evidently unfazed as he plucked a mochi dumpling from the bag with a piece of tissue.  
“That’s precisely why we’re going...”  
He gave the delicacy a testy squish between his thumb and index.  
“The branch manager has agreed to entertain my request after store hours, due to its magnitude.”

“Ah…” Driver Kim released a hefty exhale and gave a dry nod as he gripped the wheel.  
“Then in that case, we’ll be on our way and we can make it there by 9:45.”  
“Great news. Now, as they say, _‘make her fly.’_ ” The heir deliberately uttered.  
“Very good, sir.” The driver found himself grinning. 

The limousine rolled out of the slot and unto the main street, hitting an intersection and turning left in an unfamiliar direction. 

“As always, I expect you to be discreet about this trip...” The younger man casually started.  
“- And the succeeding trips that have to do with the coordinator, the flowers, the entourage outfits, and other such errands I’ve asked Assistant Kang to compile for you in a specific folder.” He added with almost melodic fluidity.  
Driver Kim nodded slowly for him, all the while trying to suppress a gleeful grin.

The chauffeur glanced up in time to see his employer give him a boyish smile, one that broke the unspoken barrier of professionalism between them.

For a moment, Driver Kim saw a flash of the child he’d driven for that night.  
Dignified but innately lonely, and sorely in need of things money couldn’t buy.  
And now, that little boy had suddenly grown up before his eyes. 

“You know I am sworn to secrecy, as I always have been since you made me your driver, Mr. Han.” He sincerely said, chest warming as he looked at the man. 

“Yes, of course...” Jumin’s eyes softened, meeting Mr. Kim’s gaze in the mirror.  
“My driver now, and for many years to come.” He smiled. 

 

**\- From the Perspective of Driver Kim -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Let's all support the game, Mystic Messenger. <3
> 
> \--
> 
> About the Story: 
> 
> Driver Kim is a beloved character.  
> In my mind, like some of the prominent staff members in the Han Household, he has unbending loyalty towards the family and a story of his own if you pay enough attention to his Party narrative and email. 
> 
> I'd like to believe Driver Kim thinks of Jumin somewhat as a distant son that he continuously takes care of, and teaches to some extent (especially with regards to commoner situations). Being with the man for years, he might have been there for some of Jumin's vulnerable moments. 
> 
> There's a lot of potential there.  
> And if there's enough interest, I would love to write more. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. :D  
> Kudos is always appreciated, or comment to both our heart's content - !!! Subscribe if this pleases you.  
> Much love for all you readers. <3
> 
> <3 Second_Best


End file.
